


V for Villanelle

by tdogkarate



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, One Shot, Post-Season/Series 01, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tdogkarate/pseuds/tdogkarate
Summary: “So I was thinking you could do ‘villanelle’ for V. It’s a type of poem, after all. And it’s a very beautiful word, don’t you think?”Eve willed her mouth to work as she blurted out the words running through her mind.“Are you here to kill me?”/////Eve hasn't seen or heard from Villanelle since Paris. Naturally, she thinks the other woman is probably dead. Then Villanelle decides to pay her a visit.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 8
Kudos: 116





	V for Villanelle

**Author's Note:**

> I had the title stuck in my head for a while (probably thanks to the user of the same name) and wanted to do something with it, so here's my take on an alternative Villaneve meeting post-season 1 finale. I typed it out on my phone three months ago, shared it with two friends, and then it never saw the light of day again, until now. Also I didn't really have any semblance of a plot in mind, so it just turned into smut. Enjoy xoxo

Eve sat on the couch one evening, her legs crossed and her laptop perched on them. She could feel the heat radiating from it and warming her through the fabric of her jeans. An hour had passed since she first sat down and got to work, and the computer was beginning to protest. And for that matter, so was her body.

She carefully placed the laptop on the coffee table and stood with a groan as her aching muscles stretched and joints popped.

“Why did I agree to this again,” Eve muttered to herself while she grabbed her empty wine glass and headed to the kitchen.

Niko had asked her to do him a favor, and given everything she’d put him through lately with work and… Well, she figured she owed him. Especially given how precarious things were in their marriage at the moment. Eve was itching to get into his good graces, if only to stop feeling so alone in her own home as they both went about their lives, parallel to each other but not really together.

Honestly, Eve was a bit surprised when he’d approached her about this.

One of the English teachers at his school – a good friend of his, apparently – was looking to revamp her classroom, and he’d promised to help her out with some of it. Unfortunately, Niko’s mother had fallen ill shortly afterwards, and he needed to take some time away to help her for a bit. Hence why he asked Eve to help him out.

So now here she was, compiling a list of alphabetical literary terms for some sort of wall display, and feeling rightfully bored and cursing herself for agreeing to this.

Eve refilled her wine glass and took a deep, indulgent sip, letting it gently burn her throat and warm her body. Eyes closed, she let out a contented hum before turning to return to the living room.

The glass slipped from Eve’s hand and fell to the floor, shattering with a deafening sound and spilling dark, red liquid everywhere.

“How about ‘villanelle’?”

Villanelle – actual, breathing, very much alive, very much _not dead_ Villanelle – was sitting on her couch, in much the same position Eve had just been, and looking through the document open on her laptop. Eve could almost make the mistake of thinking she looked small and harmless like that. Almost.

In actuality, Eve’s mind was screaming at her, reminding her of the danger she was in, all while her body refused to move, refused to react. All she could do was stare at the other woman with her mouth slightly agape and her heart hammering away in her chest.

Villanelle tore her eyes away from the computer to look over at Eve, continuing on as if it were a normal conversation.

“For V. I see you made it to U. ‘Unreliable narrator.’ Nice choice.”

The expression on Villanelle’s face was unreadable. Blank, eerily calm, with only a slight quirk of her eyebrow to punctuate the end of her statement. But her voice seemed to carry a playful lilt to it. She turned back to face the screen.

“So I was thinking you could do ‘villanelle’ for V. It’s a type of poem, after all. And it’s a very beautiful word, don’t you think?”

Eve willed her mouth to work as she blurted out the words running through her mind.

“Are you here to kill me?”

Eve’s voice was surprisingly even and calm given the violent trembling of her body. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she celebrated that as a victory.

Villanelle looked back at Eve, at first with confusion, then understanding, then pity as she pursed her lips in a fake pout.

“Oh, Eve…”

She set the laptop back on the table and stood, slowly crossing the distance to where Eve still stood frozen in the kitchen, like a predator stalking its prey.

“Did you think I was mad about you stabbing me? About you trying to kill me?” A wicked grin flashed across her face and she actually laughed. “About you almost killing me, actually.”

Eve’s breath caught in her throat as Villanelle stepped into her personal space, looming over her with the slight height advantage, causing Eve to subconsciously take a step back and into the counter. Villanelle only moved closer, almost pinning the other woman with her body, only the barest of space between them.

Villanelle grasped Eve’s chin gently and held her gaze with her own fiery eyes, eyelids drooping a bit as she spoke.

“On the contrary, Eve, I found it very flattering.” Her tongue darted out to wet her lips, and her eyes briefly flickered down to Eve’s, still parted in shock and exhaling warm, shaky breaths. “It’s rare that I find someone who feels so passionately about me to do something like that. Someone who’s even _capable_ of doing something like that. I liked it.”

A toothy grin spread across Villanelle’s face, her bottom lip caught between her teeth. Her face was radiant and she seemed to be looking at Eve with pride. Much of the predatory aura that had cloaked her only moments before fell away, and Eve begrudgingly found the expression endearing.

But it didn’t ease her fear.

Eve swallowed thickly.

“So to be clear, you aren’t here to kill me?”

Villanelle’s hand dropped from Eve’s face and the predatory gaze returned.

“No, Eve, I am not here to kill you.”

“Then why _are_ you here? What do you want?”

“You.”

The word was stated so simply, like it should have been obvious. Villanelle closed the small distance between their bodies and pinned Eve to the counter with her hips, a hand tangling itself in Eve’s hair. Her face was so close that Eve could feel her warm breaths ghosting across her lips. Villanelle’s meaning _was_ obvious.

And oh did that thought excite Eve.

A delicious mixture of fear and arousal coursed through her before settling between her legs. Her eyes slipped shut and her chin tilted upwards as if trying to close the tantalizing distance between herself and Villanelle. The reaction wasn’t entirely voluntary, but it also wasn’t surprising to Eve either.

Because she had thought about this. _Oh_ she’d thought about this. Before Paris, during Paris, after Paris… Especially after Paris.

Eve had wondered how things could have turned out differently. If she hadn’t stabbed Villanelle. If she hadn’t plunged the knife into her, hadn’t felt her blood beneath her hands and between her fingers, hadn’t let her run off into the streets of Paris, not knowing if she would live or die. If, instead, she’d given herself over to the younger woman, and allowed them to act on their mutual obsession, their mutual fantasies.

And now she was getting that chance.

And she couldn’t find it in her to protest, to resist, even though she knew she should.

Because try as Eve had to deny it, this… _thing_ between her and Villanelle was inevitable, and there was no point in resisting it.

And so, instead of replying to the blonde’s revelation, Eve grasped Villanelle’s face in her hands and pulled her in for a desperate kiss.

Eve felt like she was losing her mind.

Their bodies pressed into each other, closing what tiny distance was left between them in their desperation to consume and be consumed by the other woman.

Villanelle was the first to break away from the kiss. She pulled back so she could look Eve in the eye, breathless and stroking the older woman’s face.

“Can we take this upstairs?”

Eve nodded, mind hazy from arousal and the intensity of the kiss.

Villanelle stepped away and grasped Eve’s hand, pulling her along behind her and up the stairs to Eve’s bedroom.

Eve followed without complaint, her mind clearing a bit with each step but burning furiously with her desire. Each second that passed was too long, and she longed to rid the younger woman of her clothes. Her free hand twitched with the urge.

Once they were in the room with the door shut, Eve shoved Villanelle against it and pinned her there, earning her an amused look from the other woman.

“Someone’s getting a little feisty,” she teased with a smirk.

Instead of responding, Eve bit Villanelle’s neck at her pulse point, taking note of the fast beating of her heart there, causing Villanelle to let out a low moan.

“Eve…”

Eve’s hands went to work unbuttoning Villanelle’s dark blue button-up as she worked her way down her neck with unrelenting lips and teeth. She pushed the shirt off of her once she was done and let it fall to the floor, then took a step back to admire the sight before her.

Eve’s hungry eyes roamed over the blonde. Strands of hair, freed from her bun. Eyelids heavy with lust. Cheeks flushed. Chest heaving with each breath. Lacy black bra covering her breasts, practically tormenting Eve...

“Take it off.”

“What?”

“Your bra, take it off.”

Villanelle grinned devilishly.

“Mmm bossy. I like it,” she commented before following the demand, unclasping her bra and letting it fall to the floor alongside her shirt.

Eve was back on her in an instant, kissing Villanelle and pressing her body into her’s while her hands massaged Villanelle’s breasts. Villanelle ran her hands through Eve’s hair and bucked her hips, eliciting a moan from the brunette.

Eve broke away again, panting breathlessly.

“I need you on the bed. Now.”

Villanelle chose not to comment this time, because she was just as desperate to have Eve touch her. She made her way to the bed and sat down, scooting herself back a bit and lounging back on her arms. She reached up and released her hair from its bun, shaking it out in messy waves around her neck and shoulders.

The sight drove Eve wild.

She walked over to the bed, standing before Villanelle and looking down at her. Villanelle was looking back up at her with a smirk and knowing eyes.

“Come have a taste, Eve.”

Eve couldn’t stop her moan if she wanted to. She dropped to her knees between Villanelle’s legs and swallowed, her confidence from earlier waning.

Giving herself a moment to settle her nerves, Eve removed her sweater followed by her bra. She took a few calming breaths while removing the other woman’s boots before noticing Villanelle was staring at her, transfixed, eyes roaming over her newly exposed skin. Eve hadn’t really felt self-conscious when removing her clothes, but now she was feeling too exposed under the blonde’s gaze.

“You are so beautiful.”

Villanelle’s voice was filled with admiration and awe. Eve blushed deeply, suddenly feeling shy. The younger woman sat up and lightly traced her fingers across Eve’s cheekbone and along her jaw before dragging them down her bottom lip.

“You’re going to look even more beautiful when you make me come.”

The fire reignited inside of Eve and all shyness and nerves were forgotten as she pushed Villanelle back down onto the bed. She hastily undid Villanelle’s belt and pulled her pants and underwear down all together, the other woman’s hips rising off the bed to help Eve get them off, and discarded them.

Villanelle was now totally naked before her, and Eve swore she’d never seen anyone or anything more beautiful. She placed her hands on Villanelle’s thighs and pushed her legs apart.

Villanelle propped herself back up so she could get a good look at the sight of Eve between her legs. She’d be damned if she was going to miss a single moment of this after fantasizing about it for so long. It was already so much better than she’d imagined.

Eve was about to get to work when her eyes flickered to the scar on Villanelle’s abdomen, just above her left hip. The raised, red line seemed to draw her in, so she leaned forward and hesitated for only a moment before dragging her tongue slowly across it. She could hear Villanelle’s breathing become ragged and took it as permission to place a wet, open-mouthed kiss on the tender skin. Villanelle moaned above her.

“Eve, please…”

Eve left a trail of slow, burning kisses as she made her way to Villanelle’s center before planting one last kiss on her swollen clit. Then she hesitated.

“I’ve never done anything like this before,” she said, echoing their last meeting in Paris.

“Don’t worry, you’ll do fine.” Villanelle ran a hand reassuringly through Eve’s hair. “I just know you will.”

Eve delved into Villanelle’s folds before she could lose her nerve again, dragging her tongue up the full length before latching onto her clit, her lips wrapping around it and her tongue going to work with strong, purposeful strokes.

Villanelle gripped Eve’s hair almost painfully, holding her in place, and closed her eyes with a shaky moan.

“Yes, just like that. Very good.”

Emboldened by her reaction, Eve continued with increased enthusiasm. She wrapped her arms around Villanelle’s thighs and spread them further. She looked up and caught Villanelle’s burning gaze as she opened her eyes. Eve held eye contact as she moaned into Villanelle’s cunt, causing the younger woman to curse and buck into Eve’s mouth. Villanelle used the hand in Eve’s hair to keep her head firmly in place.

“Don’t you stop. Don’t you dare fucking stop.”

The plea practically sounded like a sob.

Eve’s jaw was starting to burn with fatigue, but she would have rather died than stop before the blonde came. She let go of one thigh and brought her hand between Villanelle’s legs, slipping two fingers into her entrance. Villanelle responded with a high-pitched whine.

“Yes…yes…yes… _fuck_ ”

Villanelle was fully rolling her hips into Eve now, desperate for that last bit of movement, that last bit of friction that would send her over the edge. Eve continued to work mercilessly on her clit as her fingers fucked her. It was all so perfect.

Villanelle’s moan caught in her throat as her body tensed with her orgasm, her eyes never leaving Eve’s. She gripped hard on Eve’s hair, definitely causing pain now, but Eve didn’t stop until Villanelle had fallen back limp on the bed, panting to catch her breath.

Eve placed a gentle kiss on Villanelle’s sensitive clit before climbing over her on the bed, leaving kisses all the way up her body. She stopped when she reached the blonde’s neck and nipped at her bounding pulse.

All Villanelle could seem to do was blink in a daze. Eve chuckled at this.

“Are you okay?”

Villanelle was slow to respond.

“Yeah…yeah… _fuck_ , Eve. Like, holy shit.” She turned to look at the older woman. “I knew that would be good. I've been waiting for it for so long. But _fuck_.”

Eve actually blushed at this, biting her lower lip and averting her gaze.

“Well um… good, then. I’m glad I didn’t totally suck. That would’ve been mortifying.”

Villanelle sat up and gently grasped Eve’s chin. She softly kissed the other woman in an uncharacteristically tender gesture.

“You were amazing, Eve.”

And there she went again, looking at Eve with something like admiration or pride. It sent a shiver through her.

“Mmm but now it’s my turn.”

Villanelle pushed Eve back onto the bed and straddled her hips. She ran her hands down Eve’s body, her fingers ghosting over her breasts, and her nails lightly scratching her stomach, and the brunette had to swallow a whimper.

Villanelle looked down at Eve – with her hair spread around her on the bed, her lips parted, her breaths shaky – and she licked her lips.

“Oh this is going to be fun.”

Eve did whimper then but also took that moment to pull Villanelle down to her for a heated kiss. The younger woman eagerly returned the kiss for a few moments before moving down and taking one of Eve’s nipples into her mouth. Eve absentmindedly ran her hands through Villanelle’s silky, blonde hair and let out a contented sigh as the other woman massaged the other breast.

“I’ve been thinking about this for so long,” Eve confessed.

Villanelle released Eve’s nipple, swiped her tongue across it once, and cheekily replied, “I figured, after you told me you thought about me all the time. In fact, I seem to remember you saying something specifically about my mouth…” She glanced up at Eve as she trailed off, planting a kiss on her stomach to accentuate her point.

Eve gently swatted her.

“Oh hush.”

Villanelle simply grinned against her skin and began leaving a trail of kisses down Eve’s stomach towards her jeans which, unfortunately, were still on. Slender fingers undid the pants and then pulled them down Eve’s legs. Villanelle marveled at the sight, practically salivating as each new part of Eve was exposed. She quickly discarded them along with her underwear, eager to get to work on the woman underneath her.

She kneeled between Eve’s legs, spread them, and began rubbing circles on the brunette’s clit with her thumb. Eve drew in a sharp breath and instinctively began massaging one of her breasts. Villanelle drank in the sight.

“Absolutely breathtaking.”

Villanelle slipped two fingers inside of Eve as she continued working on her clit. She started a pace that wasn’t slow but also wasn’t quite what Eve needed. She seemed to know that, seemed to be intentionally teasing the older woman. Eve groaned in frustration.

“ _Fuck_ , Villanelle…”

Villanelle thrust hard into Eve a few times, causing her to cry out, before returning to her previous pace.

“Say it again.”

“Huh…?”

“My name. Say it again.”

Eve closed her eyes and arched her back and it came out as a raspy moan.

“Villanelle…”

The fingers inside of Eve picked up their pace, thrusting hard into her, the heel of Villanelle’s palm now making delicious contact with her aching clit with each thrust. Eve grasped at the sheets as she let out a loud moan.

“Again.”

The pleasure building between Eve’s legs felt so good from the intensity of the experience, from her finally giving herself to Villanelle, that she was sure she would do anything for her at this point.

“Villanelle!”

Villanelle practically growled as her name left the brunette’s lips again. She lowered her face between Eve’s legs and began working on her clit, her long, slender fingers still buried inside of her. Eve buried her hands in Villanelle’s hair and rolled her hips to meet the blonde’s mouth.

“Please…please… god, please don’t stop…”

The last word trailed off as a low moan escaped Eve’s throat.

Villanelle scratched the nails of her free hand along Eve’s skin. Her thigh, her stomach, anywhere she could reach, leaving behind faint marks. The moans coming from above her became more desperate, more needy. She could tell Eve was close.

“Fuck…fuck…I’m… _Villanelle_ ”

Her name was strangled in Eve‘s throat as her orgasm hit her, her back arching off the bed. Villanelle slowed the pace of her fingers until they stilled inside her, and she continued lazily lapping at her clit until Eve whimpered and pulled her hips away.

Villanelle pulled out her fingers, sat up, and slipped them into her mouth. Her eyes shut and she sighed in contentment as she licked them clean. A smile graced her lips when she slipped them out.

Eve’s chest heaved as she panted, still recovering from her orgasm. Her eyes were locked onto Villanelle during her display.

“Shit that’s hot.”

Villanelle opened her eyes and winked at her.

“I know.”

Villanelle lowered herself onto the bed next to Eve, pulling her into a tight embrace, and reveling in the feeling of skin on skin. She placed a lingering kiss on Eve’s flushed neck.

“I told you it was a beautiful word.”

Eve glanced over at her, confused.

“What?”

“’Villanelle.’ I suggested it to you earlier, for that thing you’re working on. I told you it was a beautiful word.”

“Oh… oh yeah, I remember.”

Villanelle nipped at her ear and ran a hand down her body. She continued, whispering in Eve’s ear.

“But it’s even more beautiful when you say it while I fuck you.”

A shiver ran through Eve. How could she already be so aroused again? She placed a hand on Villanelle’s cheek and kissed her softly.

“What am I going to do with you?” she sighed before rolling over to straddle the blonde, knowing exactly what she was about to do with her.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll give a sticker to the first person to guess which line made me scream when I was reading through this again earlier because I wrote it long before the season 3 finale
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated! :)
> 
> You can also find me over on [tumblr](https://tdogkarate.tumblr.com)!


End file.
